God Help The Wizarding World
by miss-tyla
Summary: I know. It's been done 10 or possibly 20 million times before. But what would happen my best friend and me attended Hogwarts? Ultimate chaos would probably be the best bet.
1. Diagon Alley

Summary: I know. It's been done 10 or possibly 20 million times before. But what would happen if my best friend and me attended Hogwarts? Ultimate chaos would probably be the best bet.  
  
Disclaimer: The only things that don't belong to JK Rowling are me (Jess) my friend Niki and her mum, everything else does. Not fair.  
  
***  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What would happen if we went to Hogwarts?"  
  
That was the question my best friend Niki asked me on the last day of the summer holidays. Right before an extremely large bang and a scarily bright flash of light. Next thing we knew everything was back to normal. Everything apart from two large trunks by the living room door and the fact Niki's electric fire was gone, replaced by a proper fireplace.  
  
"What just happened Niki?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"You never have a clue."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
Now you see how intelligent we are.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" This was Niki's mum, she'd just appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Nothing mum." And this was Niki, although most people should be able to work that out for themselves.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. Jess can you bring those trunks over here? And Niki I think the Floo Powder's in the back room. Can you go and get it for me doll?" At this I almost choked on my own tongue. Floo Powder? Niki's mum brought me back to my senses by clicking her fingers. "Niki. Floo Powder. Now. Chop chop. The Macmillans are expecting us."  
  
Right this was definetly getting weird. Niki went through the back room and I went over and started dragging the trunks over to the fire, my head reeling. Floo Powder? Macmillans? I automatically came to the conclusion this was all Niki's fault. "What would happen if we went to Hogwarts?" She asked the question not me. Therefore it was all her fault. Yay for me and my amazing logic. At this point Niki came back into the room carrying a jar labelled "Floo Powder". I took the opportunity to shoot her a death glare, which she ignored completely. Stupid git.  
  
"Niki, give it here sweetheart." This again was Niki's mum.  
  
Niki handed the jar over and said "Where we going?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron." Her mum answered unfazed, which is hardly surprising. Niki always has had a brain like a sieve. A sieve with very large holes. Shaking her head Niki's mum dragged over the trunk with my name on it ("yay" I thought. "No need to carry it myself") took a pinch of powder, threw it into the flames and said "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Go ahead." I said to Niki, and she promptly grabbed some powder and stepped into the fire, dropped the powder and said "The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
I was just about to follow her lead when I noticed she'd left her trunk behind. Damn her. I dragged the trunk into the fire, cursing to myself as I did so (it was bloody heavy) and took a pinch of Floo Powder, dropped it into the fire, yelled "The Leaky Cauldron" and away I went.  
  
Believe me, travelling by Floo is not as fun as it may sound; it's very hard on your elbows and is as scary as hell. Needless to say when I arrived (in a very elegant heap) at The Leaky Cauldron I was not in a good mood. I righted myself, scrambled out of the fireplace with the trunk and immediately smacked its owner on the head.  
  
"Ow. Bleedin hell. What was that for?"  
  
"You left your bloody trunk. I had to bring it you stupid fishstick. " (Don't ask. Fishstick is my new favourite word.)  
  
"Language girls." I turned round and saw that this comment had come from a man in wizarding robes standing not too far away. Thankfully he didn't seem that angry, he was smiling.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Macmillan." Said Niki.  
  
Ah Mr. Macmillan. "It's alright. I should be used to it from you two." Oh he knows us. Poor man.  
  
"Hi Jess." this came from a boy our own age, around 16, who looked remarkably like Mr. Macmillan. So they must be related. So his last name must be Macmillan. Macmillan... Ooooh I got it! Ernie Macmillan!  
  
"Hi Ernie."  
  
"It' s good to see you." So he was Ernie Macmillan. Yay once again for me and my amazing logic.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Can't wait to get back to school. Can you?" he sounded unhealthily excited by the prospect.  
  
"Nope. My favourite place in the world school. Wish they'd do away with holidays permanently. "  
  
Ernie grinned. So he was used to me then, he knew me pretty well. Very weird.  
  
Niki's mum interrupted us just then by calling us over to where she was sitting with a very pretty witch who (with my amazing logic of course) I figured was Ernie's mum. "Girls I'm going now." She told us. "Niki behave for the Macmillans will you?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"And Jess, remember to owl your parents when you get to school."  
  
"Yes Mrs Harris."  
  
Mrs Harris (Niki's mum for any thick people out there like me) got up, pecked Niki on the cheek, said goodbye and disappeared into the fireplace. Now it was just the Macmillans, my extremely dippy best friend and me. Great.  
  
"Dad can we go into to Diagon Ally?" Ernie piped up once she'd left. Even better. Niki let loose in a place full of witches, wizards and magical paraphernalia. Woohoo. This sounded like fun. Not.  
  
"Course you can son. But be back by six, we'll be having dinner."  
  
"We will be," said Ernie and he started walking towards the door. I started after him, Niki following after me now humming the theme tune to The Teletubbies. I knew it was too much to hope she'd stay quiet, I was in for a rather bad headache, I could tell.  
  
Once outside Ernie began tapping on the bricks with his wand. His wand! I looked on the inside of my coat for the pocket and right enough I had a wand. Which probably meant Niki had one too. "Niki?" I said so only she could hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look inside your coat, see if you have a wand."  
  
"Ok." she rummaged around in her coat and sure enough she did. Niki with a wand? This couldn't be good. I was distracted from my thoughts of impending doom when the wall in front of me made a loud grinding noise. I looked up and saw the wall now had a gap large enough to walk through. Ernie went through, followed by me and then by Niki.  
  
"Well we're here." He said.  
  
"You don't say." I said looking around. Diagon Ally was amazing. It was bigger than I expected and very, very busy. It was just as well we had Ernie, I was thinking, there was no way we could have found our way around otherwise. At the same time though it seemed strangely familiar, like I'd been there before. I shrugged the feeling off. I couldn't have been there before could I? I was being ridiculous.  
  
Ernie and Niki were already walking down the street; I had to hurry to catch them up. "Where are we going first?" asked Niki.  
  
"I don't mind." Said Ernie. "What about Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
"The book shop?" Niki asked Ernie.  
  
"No Niki, the armadillo shop." I answered for him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ernie just shook his head. He looked as if he was trying not to laugh. He turned to the left and opened the door to a shop, which was apparently Flourish and Blotts. Once inside I was stunned for a second. The shop was huge. Much bigger than it looked from the outside. Niki was apparently just as stunned as I was, but, like the slightly thick person she is, she didn't have the sense to step away from the door, which flew open and sent her, the person who'd stepped through it, and myself flying towards the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Said the person who'd stepped through the door, offering a hand to help me up. All I could make out from where I was, was it was a lad and he was wearing a black and orange baseball cap.  
  
"It's ok." I said, scrambling to my feet. "It was all her fault." I pointed at Niki.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Don't start that now." Said the boy in the cap, who I realised with a jolt had red hair and a whole lot of freckles and the cap he was wearing bore the words "Chudley Cannons".  
  
"Look Jess. It's Ron Weasley."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"But it's Ron Weasley Jess."  
  
"Yes Niki, it's Ron." Said a voice behind me. I was momentarily startled until I realised it was Ernie. I'd forgotten he was there. "You worked with him in Herbology all last year."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes you did." I said, stepping on her toes.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Is it my imagination Niki," said Ron "or are slightly weirder than I remember?"  
  
"No. Always have been this weird and I always will be."  
  
"Isn't it wonderful?" I added.  
  
"Not really, no." Ron answered.  
  
"I agree." Said Ernie. "I'd hardly call it wonderful. I'd call it downright frightening."  
  
"Uh huh." I said. "If only there was a cure. But alas, we are stuck with Niki and her weirdness for all eternity."  
  
"All eternity?" said Ron "Merlin help us."  
  
"Are you planning on blocking the door all day Weasley," said a voice from behind Ron "or are you waiting until someone offers to pay you to get out of the way?"  
  
Who was this? An extremely nasty person with pale hair and a drawl that could rival ... Um a person with a very pronounced drawl? Anyway hazard a guess.  
  
"Hey. Look Jess it's Draco Malfoy." I'm sure Niki's the secret daughter of Captain Obvious.  
  
"Really? And there I was thinking it was Santa Claus."  
  
"Well it's not."  
  
"I gathered that."  
  
"But you said it you thought it was Santa."  
  
"Shut up Niki." With this I hit her over the head.  
  
"Oh. It's you two." Said Malfoy, still standing in the doorway. Such a nice boy seemed so happy to see us.  
  
"Uh huh." I said. I'm so articulate.  
  
"You know your hair's paler than I thought." Go Niki and her random comments.  
  
"I'm sure he needed to know that Niki. Now move out of the way so Ron can get past to let Malfoy through."  
  
"I'm not moving." Said Ron. Great. This was all I needed.  
  
"Move Weasley or I'll hex you." Said Malfoy. Have you noticed how lovely he is? So polite.  
  
"I'm shaking."  
  
"So you should be."  
  
"Yeah right. My granny's scarier than you are Malfoy."  
  
I wasn't having this. My mood was rapidly deteriorating. "Ron just move." I said.  
  
He turned round to look at me. "No. I'm not going to stand for him talking to me like that."  
  
I sighed. "Move. Now. Or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
"She'll set her pet alligator on you." Said Niki.  
  
I seriously considered sitting on the floor and putting my head in my hands. Instead I said "Niki be quiet. I don't have a pet alligator. I have a fish but not an alligator." And turned back to Ron. "Now will you move please? I'm really not in the mood for listening to you two squabble."  
  
"I'll have you know Malfoys don't squabble." Said (you guessed it) Malfoy. "They argue."  
  
"Well that's good to know." I said. "Now Ron you're going to move and let Malfoy past. And you Malfoy, you're not going to say another nasty word to Ron you're going to walk past and get on with whatever you were here for in the first place. I won't have you standing there arguing like children."  
  
"You sound like my mother Neilson." Yup. That's my last name.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. Now do it." I was in full on bossy mode by now.  
  
"No." they said in unison.  
  
"I'll scream." I threatened.  
  
"I'd move." Said Ernie.  
  
Niki said, "He's right. You don't want to hear her scream." And it's true. I have a scream that could rival a banshee's.  
  
Ron looked sceptical but moved out of the way just the same. Malfoy did as he was told as well. Up to a point anyway. As he walked past he said "Granger and now Neilson. You have a thing for taking orders from Mudbloods don't you?" I told you he was a nice lad.  
  
Anyway at this point Ron was fuming, but to his credit he left it at that. Thank the Lord for small miracles.  
  
After that little incident we wandered around Flourish and Blotts for a bit. Niki amused herself by standing looking at the moving pictures in a children's picture book for a whole five minutes. Ron left saying he had to go and meet his sister. Ernie bought himself a book about magical something or other and he bought me a glittery quill because I kept pestering him. I'm good at pestering people. Then we went to Eeylops Owl Emporium because Niki wanted to see a real owl. Luckily Ernie didn't ask, he must be used to Niki's dippiness. Anyhow to cut a long story short it was fun in a weird sort of way. After all we weren't supposed to be there were we? And Niki didn't cause irreparable damage to anything, that's always a plus.  
  
At 6 o'clock like we promised we went back to The Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Which was nice. Mrs Macmillan was really lovely; she was really nice to us. From what I could gather she'd known Niki and me for ages. There was an embarrassing moment when Niki said "You know my mum?" but I suppose they just accounted that for Niki being Niki. She forgets her own name sometimes. Apart from that it was fine. We had a proper Sunday dinner and then sat around talking for ages. Mr Macmillan asked why I was being so quiet and I told him I was just tired. I wasn't going to tell him it was because I didn't have a clue what they were talking about most of the time.  
  
At around ten we went upstairs to our rooms. I shared a room with Niki and Ernie was next door. We said goodnight to him on the landing and went in to get changed for bed. I opened up the trunk and rummaged around for pyjamas, which I found. I pulled out the school robes as well and had a look at the badge. Niki came over and peered over my shoulder.  
  
"Oooooooh pretty doggy."  
  
"Niki it's a badger."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hufflepuff. Figures really, us knowing Ernie Macmillan."  
  
"That means Hufflepuff?"  
  
"Niki, where did you put your brain?"  
  
"Not sure really. Might have left it at Jenny's."  
  
"Right."  
  
See, we have a knack for intelligent conversation. So, as I was saying I grabbed my pyjamas, got changed and got into my bed. I was totally and utterly knackered. I was almost asleep when Niki said something very un- Niki like. Which means in intelligent in Jess speak.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" see very un-Niki like. A spark of intelligence in there.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I'm not sure actually."  
  
"Me neither. I like it here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Do you think our parents changed or are we in an alternate universe?" More intelligence from Niki, big words like "alternate" and "universe" in there.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You're the smart one."  
  
"I am?" this was news to me. I've always been told if I had a brain I'd be dangerous.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well I don't know. Maybe when we wake tomorrow we'll be in the hospital because that vase you got for your mum's birthday fell on our heads or something."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I must have fallen asleep some time after that because the next time I opened my eyes it was morning. And we were still in The Leaky Cauldron. And Niki was dancing around the room singing "Summer Nights" back to her usual not-right-in-the-head self. God help the wizarding world.  
  
***  
  
Please review? And be nice, I'm only writing this for fun. 


	2. Finding Trevor

Disclaimer: The only things that don't belong to JK Rowling are me (Jess) my friend Niki and her mum, everything else does. Not fair.  
  
***  
  
The journey to Kings Cross was only just bearable. Niki decided to stick to her new found fixation, Grease, and sang various renditions of "Summer Nights" and "You're The One That I Want" all the way there, remembering to include her own new and improved lyrics, like:  
  
"Tell me more, tell me more, Dooby doo, dooby doo" Tell me more, tell me more Did he have purple shoes?"  
  
The only thing that kept me from "accidentally on purpose" shoving Niki in front of an oncoming bus was Ernie Macmillan's constant chatter in my ear, his ramblings ranging from: "How much harder do you think the workload will be this year? You know, starting our N.E.W.T Level work and all." .to; "Who do you think does better roast potatoes? I can't decide between Niki's mum and Hogwarts. What do you think Jess?" He might have gone on a bit but at least he talked sense. Honestly, "Did he have purple shoes?" If that wasn't Niki talking I'd be seriously worried.  
  
Eventually we arrived at King Cross between platforms 9 and 10, at which point Niki shouted out "Oooooooh wicked. I've never walked through a wall before. Do you reckon it'll be fun Jess?" And damn embarrassing it was too. Several people gave us very funny looks.  
  
I reached out to give Jess her obligatory slap around the head but Ernie got there first, earning himself a disapproving look from his dad. Don't see why. She's been slapped around the head many times before and it's never done her any harm. True it's never done anything that good either, like say, knocked some sense into her otherwise empty head, but it never hurts to try does it?  
  
Shaking her head Mrs Macmillan glanced around took her husband by the arm and stepped through the barrier between the two platforms. It was very weird watching two people melting through an apparently solid wall, believe me. Then Ernie steered a very dazed looking Niki, dazed being Niki's usual expression mind you, and guided her through as well. I had a feeling this had to do with the fact that trusting Niki with a luggage trolley was like trusting me with brain surgery. Not a good idea. So now I was left on the wrong side of the barrier all on my own. I was contemplating running through like I remembered Mrs Weasley suggesting in the book, when someone behind me shouted my name.  
  
"Hey Jess! Wait a second!"  
  
I turned around and saw a girl with blonde wavy hair hurrying towards me with a trolley, a woman who looked like she could be her mother hurrying to keep up.  
  
"Oh hi." I said, deciding it would look extremely weird if I appeared not to know who she was.  
  
"How was your summer?" the girl asked.  
  
"Oh great. Spent most of it being slowly driven mad."  
  
"Spent a lot of time around Niki then?" so she knew Niki too. Another unfortunate soul.  
  
"Uh huh. Feel sorry for me. Very sorry for me."  
  
"Don't worry, I do."  
  
"Good." At least someone did.  
  
"Coming then?" she said nodding her head towards the barrier.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure." I said. She linked arms with me and walked towards the wall, looked around to check no one was looking, and then pulled me through. It was a very strange sensation walking through a solid wall. It was a bit like pushing up from the bottom of the pool only we were walking forwards. Very weird.  
  
As soon as we appeared on the other side of the barrier Niki came bounding over to us singing "La di da da da!" at the top of her voice. Then she stopped and said "Who's that Jess?"  
  
"I'm Hannah." Said the girl giving Niki a very funny look.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know Hannah Abbott. Shared a dormitory with you since first year? Worked all last year with you and Justin in Potions? Known you for almost six years now? Ring any bells?" she said sounding a little confused but amused all the same. Niki has that effect on people.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Forgot then for a minute." Was Niki's very intelligent reply.  
  
"Right Niki." Said Hannah. "Better go and say bye to my mum then. Oh she's over there." And she walked over to where her mum was now standing with Mr. and Mrs. Macmillan.  
  
I grabbed Niki and steered her in the right direction before she could go wandering off somewhere. We headed over to the Macmillans to say goodbye. Mrs. Macmillan hugged us both and told us to behave then shouted Ernie over to do the same (he was chatting to Hannah Abbott and her mum) and then she bundled all four of us onto the train, where we found an empty compartment. Ernie and Hannah put their trunks away, said they'd be back soon and set off for the prefects' carriage.  
  
The train had only just started moving when a boy slid open the compartment door and Niki said one of her best embarrassing things yet, "Hey you look just like Harry Potter!"  
  
"Niki that is Harry Potter." I told her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Said the boy at the door.  
  
"Oh. In that case." she said, then turned her back to Harry and ignored him.  
  
Harry looked a little confused for a moment then I guess he realised this was Niki and turned to me, possibly because I'm slightly saner. "Sorry." He said. "It's just every where else is full. I was wondering if Neville and me could come in here. But if you don't want us here.." He sounded almost hopeful, but if I have to put up with Niki why shouldn't he?  
  
"Oh don't mind her." I said, looking at Niki. "She's not right in the head. Come in, I don't mind." They came in and sat down on the seat opposite looking incredibly uncomfortable. This was probably something to do with the fact that Niki was still sitting with her back to them.  
  
"Niki?" I said nudging her with my elbow.  
  
"What?" she said still facing away from everyone.  
  
"Neville's here." I said in a desperate attempt to make turn around and sit in her seat like a normal person.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool." She said turning around. Well it worked. "Where's Trevor?"  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to say that." Said Neville, a small smile on his face. She'd done this before. Well I suppose anything's possible of Niki. "Here." He said putting his hand into the pocket of his robes and rummaging around. "Oh no." he said his face clouding over and his rummaging becoming more frantic. "He's not there."  
  
"Not again." Said Harry.  
  
"No!" said Niki. "Trevor!" she sounded more upset than Neville. "We have to find him!"  
  
"You're right." Said Neville. "I take it you'll help me then?"  
  
"Course I will!" said Niki. I put my face in my hands. This couldn't be a good thing.  
  
"Come on then." said Neville.  
  
I heard Niki get to her feet and took my hands away from my face. "I suppose I'd better come too." There was marginally smaller chance of Niki causing terror and destruction if I was there to keep an eye her. Very marginal mind you, but I had to do my best.  
  
"Thanks." Said Neville.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Said Harry.  
  
"You do that." I told him; at least he had the right idea. Staying away from Niki would probably be best for his health. Then I followed Niki and Neville out of the door and into the corridor.  
  
We walked from compartment to compartment asking people if they'd seen a toad. Everything was going fine (if you ignore the fact Niki kept bursting into song every 5 seconds) until Niki spotted the food trolley. She wandered up to the woman who was pushing it and asked, "Do you have any mint imps?"  
  
"Mint what dear?" asked the woman.  
  
"Mint imperials." Said Niki.  
  
"No dear sorry." Said the woman. Which wasn't the best thing she could have said, Niki has a slight addiction to mint imps you see.  
  
"No mint imps?" said Niki, looking a little stunned.  
  
"We have limited edition mint flavoured chocolate frogs though."  
  
"But I want mint imps!" Niki practically yelled. People actually took the trouble too peer around compartment doors to see what was going on.  
  
"Niki." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't cause a scene."  
  
"I'm not." Said Niki. Then she called the food lady a cheeseling and ran off down the corridor. So mature our Niki. Anyway I apologised to the woman and took off after her, Neville following behind looking a little nervous at the prospect of facing an angry Niki. And so he should have done, she's scarily embarrassing when she's angry.  
  
"Niki you trollop." I said catching up with her. "What did you go and cause a scene for?"  
  
"I wanted mint imps." She said, shrugging as if this explained everything. "In fact I still want mint imps. Or maybe midget gems. Have you got any?"  
  
"Are you abandoning Trevor?" I said hoping diversionary tactics would work.  
  
"Trevor?" some memory she has.  
  
"Yes Trevor! He's lost remember."  
  
"Oh yeah. We need to find him don't we?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
And we set off on our mission to find Trevor, Niki humming the "Mission Impossible" theme tune, giving me a headache in the process.  
  
We did eventually find Trevor (in the girls toilets, God knows how he got there) but not before it had started getting dark and even nice, kind- hearted Neville was contemplating pushing Niki off the train and pretending it was accidental, and it's true, he told me himself. When we did find the Trevor however, Niki was so over-the-moon Neville and me burst out laughing.  
  
She was holding him up to her face and talking to him, saying, "It's all right Trevor. We've found you now. We'll never lose you again. I promise." Then she refused to give him back to Neville because she said he was unfit to look after a toad. We decided to just leave Niki with him for a bit. Wasn't worth the trouble really. She'd forget about it soon enough.  
  
We went back to our compartment, told Neville to wait outside, woke Harry up (he was making the most of being rid of Niki for a while) and threw him out, then got changed. As we were doing so Niki said, "You're a traitor you are Jess."  
  
"Why?" I asked, not knowing what she was on about and not really caring that much either to tell you the truth.  
  
"You were civil to Harry Potter."  
  
"Silly me. Being civil that's was made illegal wasn't it?"  
  
"No." she said giving me a look that implied I was the crazy one.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"To whom do we owe our allegiance Jessica?"  
  
I was temporarily stunned by the fact Niki used the words "whom" and "allegiance" in the same sentence. After a second I hazarded a guess "Neville?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then I remembered Niki tends to take things literally. "Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because he has a toad."  
  
"Well that makes perfect sense."  
  
At this point there was a knock on the door. It was Hannah. "Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. "We're done getting changed."  
  
Hannah opened the door and a horde of people came in. Hannah, Ernie, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione. So that was eight people. It was pretty crowded actually. I was crammed in between Niki and the window; she was sitting next to Hannah who in turn was squashed up against Ernie. The same was true of Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione. But we survived.  
  
We passed the time doing various things. Harry, Ron and Ernie got into an animated discussion about quidditch, which was pretty funny really because Ron kept hitting Hermione in the face because he kept flailing his arms about. Hannah and Niki were playing rock, paper, scissors (who knew Hannah was so immature?) I got talking to Hermione about Muggle High Schools and what things we might be learning there, which pretty fun really if you discount the fact she kept stopping to shout at Ron every time he accidentally smacked her. I might have had an unfair advantage in this conversation actually having attended a "Muggle" High School but never mind. This left Neville to read in relative peace and quiet. If you could call that peace and quiet.  
  
What was really extraordinary though was Niki acting like a normal person. Well almost, she was still acting childish but she never came out with any random comments and she didn't do anything embarrassing either.  
  
This streak of misfortune didn't last all that long though, which was very unfortunate. As soon as Niki stepped of the train she spotted Hagrid. She shouted "Look Jess!" and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey Hagrid." She said.  
  
"Hello Niki."  
  
"You're really, really, really tall!" she said, at which I grabbed her, apologised to Hagrid and dragged her away.  
  
We managed to make it to the carriages without much trouble; we shared one with Hannah and Ernie. When we got to the castle however Niki gave an excited shriek and started singing "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Hogwarts!" over and over again. Not only that she stopped at the foot of the stairs, Ernie knocked into the back of her, Niki went flying forwards, barrelled into a group of what looked like second years creating a domino effect up the stairs. "Bloody Hell." I muttered. Hannah put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and shook her head.  
  
I couldn't help thinking, if Niki's first steps on Hogwarts grounds were anything to go by, Hogwarts was in for a shock.  
  
***  
  
Yay second chapter. I suppose I should thank the people who reviewed the last chapter now (a grand total of 2, but I think I can live with that) here it goes.  
  
vixen vampyre: Your friend's like Niki? Poor you. And the poor world. Two of them? God help us. Anyhow thank you for the review and I'm glad you think it's funny. Your review really made my day, thanks again.  
  
ViviBlack: Thanks for the review. I'm glad it made you laugh; I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.  
  
And I'm done! Ta da! 


	3. The Feast

Disclaimer: The only things that don't belong to JK Rowling are me (Jess) my friend Niki and her mum, everything else does. Not fair.  
  
***  
  
After I got over the initial embarrassment and shock I grabbed Niki by the arm and dragged her to her feet, apologising profusely to the people she'd knocked over. I realised I'd been apologising for Niki a lot lately. Then I turned to Niki and gave her a death glare, which she didn't seem to notice. Hannah, however did, and herded Niki through the doors as if she was afraid I might act on it, leaving me with Ernie.  
  
"Well that was embarrassing." He said.  
  
"Never."  
  
"I was only saying."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
"No need to snap at me, it wasn't my fault she stopped at the foot of the stairs." Well that was true, but it didn't make it any more bearable. In fact it made me feel worse for snapping at him.  
  
"I never said it was."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I suppose we should go inside." I said.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. I'm always right."  
  
"That point's debatable."  
  
"Hey!" I said slapping him on the arm. He laughed at me and I slapped him again.  
  
As we entered the Great Hall my eyes automatically went to the ceiling. It was just as well Ernie was pushing me along or I would have stopped dead, no doubt causing a scene just like Niki. I was awe struck. Ernie shoved me into a seat next to a boy I didn't know and sat down next to me. When I'd stopped admiring the ceiling I noticed Niki and Hannah were sitting opposite me.  
  
"Sorry." Said Niki.  
  
"It's ok." I said.  
  
"Thank Merlin." Said Hannah.  
  
I turned round to look at her. "Thank Merlin why exactly?"  
  
"I know what you two are like. That could have lasted for ages."  
  
"What could have lasted for ages?" asked Niki.  
  
"Your little falling out."  
  
"We fell out?" I asked.  
  
"What did we fall out over?" asked Niki.  
  
"You two are impossible." Said Hannah.  
  
"We try." We said at exactly the same time. Then we burst into fits of giggles. We're so grown up. Hannah put her head in her hands.  
  
"Sssh." Said the boy on my left. "The first years." A group of surprisingly small first years were walking down the isle between our table and the Ravenclaw table. I could have sworn I wasn't that small at eleven. Niki on the other hand I could see that, she's always been "vertically challenged" as she likes to put it.  
  
"Isn't your cousin Lorna starting this year?" Ernie asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah. There she is there, next to that boy with the blonde hair."  
  
"There?" he asked pointing to a girl near the front.  
  
"No a bit further back."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes that's her."  
  
"The girl with the reddish blonde hair?" asked Hannah turning around in her seat to get a better look.  
  
Their conversation from my point of view was getting very boring, so I resigned myself to looking around the hall. Over Hannah's shoulder and through the midst of the first years I could see the Ravenclaw table where a group of fourth years were whispering and pointing at the ickle people as they shall now be called. Past the Ravenclaw table I could see the Slytherins and the back of Draco Malfoy's very blonde head. On either side of him were two very large people who could only be Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't think being that big was physically possible, and it wasn't because they were particularly fat, although they were that too, it's just they were so...... big. From the back they resembled big black gateposts with hair. Professor McGonagall, calling for quiet, interrupted me from my very interesting train of thought.  
  
A stool was carried out, with a tatty old hat sat on the top. Then a rip near the brim opened and it began to sing. I didn't really pay attention to the words (because the author isn't smart enough or have enough energy to make up her own sorting song).  
  
When the hat had finished Professor McGonagall stepped forwards and unrolled a piece of parchment. "Can Adams, Jacob step up to the stool please." She called out.  
  
A smaller than average, jumpy looking boy with mousy brown hair walked forward. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. After a minute of silence, during which poor Jacob Adams looked absolutely terrified the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Woo! " shouted Niki jumping to her feet. I cheered along with the rest of the Hufflepuff table as well, as Jacob came over and seated himself at the end near the staff table.  
  
"Atherton, Katie."  
  
A blonde girl walked up to the stool and sat down. She didn't look as terrified as poor Jacob did but nervous all the same. After a few seconds the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
I joined in with the polite applause as "Barnett, Joshua" was called up. He became a Ravenclaw as well and then "Barnsley, Keith" was made a Gryffindor.  
  
Next up was "Calder, Laticia." A girl with exceedingly dark hair and frighteningly pale skin walked up to the stool with an air of absolute confidence. She looked like your stereotype evil Slytherin. She sat down and placed the hat very carefully on her head as if she was afraid it would mess up her hair. After a moment it called out "SLYTHERIN!" Which proved she was your stereotype evil Slytherin.  
  
There were cheers from the Slytherin table and hisses and booing from the Gryffindors. Along our table there was scatter of light applause, all bar Niki who was whistling and clapping for all she was worth. People were giving her odd looks.  
  
She eventually shut up when Professor McGonagall called for "Douglas, Marie" who, by the way, ended up in Gryffindor.  
  
Next was "Elliott, Philip" who by unlucky chance ended up in Slytherin as well, which meant Niki started cheering extraordinarily loud again. Well there was only one thing for it. I started cheering loudly too. After all it was the logical thing to do. Logical in what way I'm not sure but logical all the same. This earned me despairing looks from Hannah, Ernie and the boy on my left. I wonder why?  
  
After a couple more people were sorted McGonagall called the name "Finch- Fletchley, Lorna." So this was the Lorna they were talking about. Lorna Finch-Fletchley. So that meant the boy on my left was most likely a Finch- Fletchley, and the only Finch-Fletchley I knew was Justin Finch-Fletchley. So he must be Justin. Yay for my logical mind! Although most people would be able to work that out in a second, most probably. Lorna, who did have reddish blonde hair and was also quite short, wandered over to the sorting hat. She sat down, placed the hat on her head and it immediately called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Lorna came over to our table and I was made to shift over so she could sit next to her cousin. Hannah leant across the table and extended her hand. "Hannah Abbott." She said.  
  
Lorna took her hand and shook it "Lorna Finch-Fletchley. Nice to meet you Hannah."  
  
Justin then introduced everybody else. "Sitting next to you is Jessica Neilson." He said. "Nice girl, but a bit strange. And sarcastic too."  
  
"You can call me Jess." I said, kicking Justin under the table. I might not have known him but apparently he knew me, and he deserved it. Me sarcastic? The nerve.  
  
"Right." Said Lorna. "Jess."  
  
"Opposite you is Hannah, but you already know that. On Hannah's left, opposite Jess is Niki Harris."  
  
"And she's totally and utterly normal." I added.  
  
"Yeah right." Said Justin. "As normal as they come Niki."  
  
"Ok." said Lorna. "So it's Jess, Hannah, Niki." She said pointing at us as she said our names.  
  
"Right." Said Justin. "On the right of Jess is Ernie Macmillan."  
  
"Who has a secret crush on Professor Trelawny." I put in.  
  
"Which is not so secret anymore." Said Justin; while Ernie decided hitting me hard on the shoulder would be the best course of action.  
  
"Don't listen to a word she says." He told Lorna. Lorna just laughed.  
  
While all this was going on various other people were being sorted into Houses. The last person to be sorted was "Youdes, Karen" who was sorted into Slytherin. Niki again decided to embarrass herself by cheering loudly. So I did too. As did Lorna, earning herself an elbowing in the ribs from her cousin. I could have sworn I heard the rest of the Hufflepuff table groan in despair and I'm positive I also heard Hannah mutter "Not another one." But never mind that.  
  
After the clapping had died down Dumbledore stood up at the staff table. "Welcome everyone." He said. "All I have to say is this: Let's eat!"  
  
This caused a considerable amount of cheering. As the headmaster sat down the plates in front of us filled with food. I would, ordinarily have found this amazing but at the time I was too hungry. I just grabbed some roast potatoes and a cheese and onion pastie instead.  
  
On the opposite side of the table Niki had Neville's toad out (which I'd forgotten she still had) and was trying to feed him mashed potatoes. "Niki." I heard Hannah say. "I don't think Trevor likes mash."  
  
"He does too, it's his favourite. " Said Niki.  
  
"Then why is he not eating it if he likes it so much?"  
  
"Maybe it's too milky."  
  
"Oh." Was Hannah's elaborate reply. As I've mentioned Niki has that effect on people.  
  
Ernie was busy talking to a girl to sitting diagonally opposite him. I could hear snatches of their conversation, which seemed to be about O.W.L's. How interesting. Not.  
  
Justin was telling Lorna about the teachers and what not. "Now our Head of House is Professor Sprout." He was saying.  
  
"She teaches Herbology right?"  
  
"Yes. Now if you ever need a hand in Herbology ask Ernie, he's pretty smart. Or Jess. Jess is fairly good at Herbology, aren't you Jess?" he said turning to me.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." I said. "Sure." Me? Good at Herbology? This came as a bit of a shock. Me being good anything would have come as a bit of a shock mind you.  
  
"Right. So who's that?" she asked Justin, pointing to the woman on Professor Sprout's right. She was young looking and had light brown hair, from what I could see she was laughing at something Professor Sprout had just told her  
  
"Oh that's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Don't have a clue what her name is though."  
  
"She looks ok," said Lorna.  
  
"She does. But never judge a book by its cover." He said trying to sound intelligent but failing miserably.  
  
"True." I piped up. "For example, Niki there might look like someone completely normal," at this Justin snorted, I ignored him and carried on "but really she's adopted and is the secret lovechild of Captain Obvious and Little Miss Ditzy."  
  
"Oh." Said Lorna. " Good to know."  
  
"Yes." Said Justin. "Fascinating."  
  
"Isn't it just?"  
  
"Uh huh. So who's that?" Lorna asked pointing to someone else.  
  
"That's Professor Snape."  
  
"The Potions Master?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I have a feeling I'm not going to like him very much."  
  
"You're not." Said Justin. "He's nasty piece of work."  
  
"That's because he's secretly in love with Professor McGonagall but he knows he can never have her." Guess who said this? Me of course. I have a tendency to add logical comments into a conversation.  
  
"Sure he is Jess." Said Justin.  
  
"Actually that makes sense." Said Hannah, who had apparently despaired of trying to convince Niki toads didn't eat mash, joining in our conversation instead.  
  
"It makes sense how?" asked Ernie who appeared to have been listening in as well.  
  
"Well he hates all Gryffindors for a start." Hannah said.  
  
"He's head of Slytherin, that's why he hates all Gryffindors Hannah."  
  
"Ah, but he's never very civil with McGonagall is he?"  
  
"Good Point." I commented.  
  
"And that means he fancies her?" asked Ernie.  
  
"Of course it does." Said Hannah. "He's being nasty to hide his true feelings because he fears rejection." She seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.  
  
"You know Hannah, I'm beginning to worry about you." Said Justin. "You must be spending far too much time around Niki and Jess. You're beginning to think like them."  
  
"And what's so bad about that?" I asked him.  
  
"You just have a very mangled sense logic that's all."  
  
Mangled? How insulting. My logics impeccable. "My logic is not mangled," I told him "it's perfect."  
  
"Whatever you say Jess."  
  
"Well I'm glad you agree with me."  
  
I turned back to finishing my pastie. Mangled? What an outrage. I'd just finished eating when my plate cleared of crumbs and dessert arrived. "Look Jess, there's cheesecake!" said Niki.  
  
"I don't like cheesecake Niki. Ernie can you pass me one of those caramel shortbread things?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why don't you like cheesecake?" Niki asked.  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"But cheesecake's the best." Niki said sounding scandalised.  
  
"You might think it is but I don't."  
  
"But it is." Said Niki.  
  
"She's right," piped up Lorna. "Cheesecake is the queen of all puddings."  
  
"No it's not." Said Hannah. "Chocolate gateaux's better."  
  
Niki gasped. "Treason!" she exclaimed. Niki using the word treason? Wow.  
  
"What a terrible thing to say!" said Lorna.  
  
"You'll hurt the cheesecake's feelings." Said Niki. "In fact I'm surprised you've not been arrested yet."  
  
"By who?" I asked.  
  
"The Pudding Patrol." Said Niki. She has some imagination Niki.  
  
"The Pudding Patrol?" asked Ernie.  
  
"Uh huh. They're the Queen' s personal Police Force. Aren't they Lorna?"  
  
"Sure they are." Said Lorna. "I'm a personal friend of one of the sergeants don't you know. I have tea at his every Sunday."  
  
This conversation was getting too weird for my liking, so I turned back to my shortbread and let them get on with it. If they wanted to talk about The Pudding Patrol then who was I to stop them? But I was going to keep out of it.  
  
After finishing of my pudding and half-listening to Ernie and Hannah arguing over which was better, strawberry cheesecake or black forest gateaux, the plates in front of us cleared and Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" he called. Everybody hushed and he began to speak "As always, I've been asked to remind you the forest is out of bounds to all students. I've also been asked to remind you there should be no magic in the corridors between lessons or at any other time."  
  
"Quidditch try-outs will most probably be held within the next two weeks, if you are a second year or above and are interested in joining your house team I would ask you to keep and eye out for a notice on your common room notice board."  
  
"I would also like to introduce our newest member of staff Miss Jenna Kirkhall." At this he waved his hand in the Professor's direction and she gave a small nod and a smile. "She will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, and I hope you will all make her feel most welcome. Now I'm sure you are all feeling quite worn out and would like to get to bed. So if no-one else has anything they want to say?" he looked around at the rest of the staff table. Then he turned back to us "Well, off you go then."  
  
I'd just like to mention I'm surprised I remembered this entire speech. My memory can be worse than Niki's.  
  
Everybody started to get up from the table. Lorna drifted over to where the rest of the ickle people were standing with the fifth year prefects. I followed Justin and Ernie out into the entrance hall. Niki and Hannah caught us up and we walked to the Hufflepuff common room together, making sure to pay attention. I didn't want to get lost. Niki didn't seem to be paying much attention, as she was busy talking to Trevor about fish. Only God knows what goes through her head and don't think He really wants to either.  
  
When reached a portrait of a young looking blonde witch we stopped and Hannah said "Doxycide". The girl smiled and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Why Doxycide?" asked Justin, as we stepped inside.  
  
"Why not?" said Ernie.  
  
Justin just shrugged. "Well I'm knackered." He said. "I think I'll go get sorted and go to bed." He disappeared through a door to the left.  
  
"I'm exhausted as well." Said Hannah. "You coming?" she asked Niki and me.  
  
"Yeah." I replied. "Good idea. Come on Niki."  
  
We followed Hannah through another door and down a corridor. We stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and Hannah opened it. Inside were four double beds each with white drapes and a goldish yellow bedspread. I glanced around and saw my trunk at the end of the bed near the wall. I walked over and threw myself down on the bed.  
  
"Tired?" asked Hannah.  
  
"Very."  
  
Niki didn't seem that tired; she was wandering around the room looking at everything with interest. She knelt down at the end of the bed across from mine and started rummaging around in her trunk. "Here we are." She said pulling out her yellow and black scarf. She then climbed up on the bed so she could reach the top of her wardrobe, rolled the scarf into a bundle and placed it on top.  
  
"Niki what are you doing?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Making a bed for Trevor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Strange child." I muttered.  
  
"Am not! I'm totally normal." said Niki.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that Niki."  
  
"I will." Niki then took Trevor out of her pocket and put him on top of the wardrobe.  
  
At this point a girl with long reddish hair wandered in. "Hi Hannah. Jess. Niki...what are you doing with that toad?"  
  
"I'm adopting him. Neville is not fit to look after a toad."  
  
"Oh. Well that makes sense."  
  
"Of course it does she's Niki." I said  
  
"No, I mean Neville's been looking for him. He's dead worried."  
  
"Some memory Neville has." Said Hannah. "Niki's had him since the train."  
  
"You'll have to give him back tomorrow Niki." I told her.  
  
"No!" said Niki. "Never!" Well that didn't go down well.  
  
"But Niki he's not your toad."  
  
"So? I like him. And he likes me. I give him mashed potatoes."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"It is so the point."  
  
I sighed. "Ok Niki. How about you keep him for now and we'll talk about it in the morning?"  
  
"Ok." she agreed grudgingly. She patted Trevor on the head. "It's ok Trevor I'm sure my mum will lend me money for a good lawyer."  
  
I shook my head at that. A custody battle over a toad? For some reason I think that's something only Niki would think of. And I could just tell tomorrow was going to be a whole lot of fun. Not.  
  
***  
  
Yay chapter 3! And now the thank yous:  
  
Nikkifier: Thank you very much Nikki-kait. I know you don't like Harry Snotter much so I appreciate you reading it.  
  
ViviBlack: Thanks again for the review. I'm glad you still like it and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. 


	4. In the Morning

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in the story belong to JK Rowling. Apart from me and Niki of course. Oh and I'm sorry for not updating sooner and for the shortness of this chapter. And for making Niki a little over the top. I can't help it; I get a little carried away when I'm writing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine!" I sang slightly off-key, (ok lets make that very off-key) as I hunted through my trunk for my school tie. A full nights sleep had made a considerable difference to my mood.

"Jess shut up!" was heard from the bathroom. I think it was Hannah. Or maybe Susan as I'd learned the other girls name was. But whoever it was it didn't stop me. "You make me happy, when skies are grrreeeeeyyyyyy!"

"Jess! If you don't shut it I'll come over there and make you!" that was Niki.

"You'll never know deeeaaarrrr, how mu-" at this point I was rudely cut off as a pillow smacked into the back of my head.

"I warned you." Said Niki smiling triumphantly, pillow in hand.

"You little git!"

Niki just laughed and took off out the door. I started after her then realised I needed my tie. And my bag. And Trevor. Neville would want him back. So I hastily found my tie and put it on, fetched Trevor from on top of Niki's wardrobe grabbed my school bag and ran out after her.

I pushed open the door to the common room and looked around for Niki. She was talking to Ernie Macmillan so I made my way over to them. "Hello Niki." I said.

"Hi." She said, edging away slightly.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

"What wasn't very nice?" Ernie asked. He was politely ignored.

"I'm Sorry?" was Niki's reply.

"Why?" asked Ernie. We ignored him.

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm very, very sorry." Niki said placing herself behind Ernie.

"Well that's not good enough."

"What's she sorry for?" asked Ernie, looking a little annoyed. I don't think he liked being ignored.

"None of your beeswax." I told him, waving a hand absently in his direction.

Then I dropped Trevor. Niki took this as her chance to run for it but instead of running out the door like any normal person would have done she ran behind one of the couches. I picked up Trevor and gave him to Ernie to hold. Then I picked up a cushion and walked over to Niki who had her hands covering her eyes. I whacked her over the head, dropped the cushion, grabbed Trevor and bolted through the common room door, Niki two steps behind.

So there we were running down the corridor. In hindsight running down the corridor wasn't the best idea, for two reasons. The first reason being we ran smack into Professor McGonagall who decided it was necessary to take points from Hufflepuff. The second reason being we hadn't been paying attention and we were totally lost. By the time we realised this McGonagall was long gone and there was no one to ask for directions.

"Great." I said to Niki. "We're lost."

"That's not good."

"No it's not. Here you take Trevor." I handed her the toad. "Bloody stupid bendy corridor things."

"Which way do we go then?" Niki asked, putting Trevor in her pocket.

"I don't know Niki. We're lost! L-O-S-T. Lost."

"I know how to spell lost Jess."

"Wow."

Niki shook her head. We stood there in silence for a minute.

"Hey Jess. Do you have a map?"

I glared at her. "Yes Niki I have a map. That's why we're standing here in the middle of the corridor."

"No need to be nasty."

"There's plenty reason to be nasty."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No there's not."

"Ok. There's not."

We stood there in silence for a minute then Niki asked, "Which way do we go then?"

"We've been over this Niki, I don't know."

"Let's go left." Said Niki.

"Why left?"

Niki shrugged and started walking. I followed. "Because lefts not right."

"But if left's not right then it's wrong."

"Then we'll go right then," said Niki stopping.

"No lets go left." I said.

"But I thought right was right."

"Well it is, but left is left."

"I'm confused." Said Niki.

"Me too." I said. "Let's just keep walking."

"Good idea."

After five minutes of walking we found ourselves somewhere in the dungeons and we were still lost. However this wasn't the case for long because we happened to run into Draco Malfoy. Staying lost would probably have been preferable, for Malfoy's sanity at least.

"Hey look it's Malfoy!" said Niki. At which point he noticed us.

"Look it's a pair of Mudbloods." Said Malfoy to one of the boys with him. From what I remembered Niki's mum was a witch but I didn't mention it.

"So it is." Said the boy. "What do you brainless little lunatics want?"

"We're lost." Said Niki, apparently not hearing the brainless little lunatics part.

"How did you manage that? Even I didn't think you were that stupid." said the boy.

"It was her fault." I said pointing at Niki.

Niki glared. "It wasn't my fault."

"You were the one chasing me down the corridor."

"You were the one that hit me with a cushion." She snapped.

"You hit me with a pillow." I said.

"Well you were deafening everyone with your singing, if you can call that singing." Said Niki, her voice rising in pitch.

"Well what about you?" I said getting progressively angrier. Although I have to say the argument was probably my fault.

"What about me?"

"Adopting a toad. Honestly Niki I never realised you were that deranged."

"Stop!" Yelled Malfoy. "We don't want to know."

Niki and I both wheeled round to look at him. "Who asked you anyway?" Snapped Niki.

"Yeah." I said, joining in. "Who asked for your opinion?"

Malfoy looked taken-aback. Then he pulled himself together. "You're both crazy. I'm not even going to bother."

Malfoy turned around and started walking away. I grabbed Niki's arm and dragged her along following Malfoy and his little friends. Zabini turned around and saw us. He stopped. "Why are you following us?" he said, Malfoy and the rest stopping as well.

"We're not." I said. "We're just going in the same direction."

"I thought you were lost." Said Malfoy suspiciously.

"Well we're not anymore." I said. "Where was it you said you were going? The Great Hall?"

"You don't know where you are do you?" said Malfoy. "You're following us because you're still lost."

"No we're not." I said.

"We're not lost at all." Said Niki.

"Not in the slightest." I added.

Malfoy pulled Zabini to the side. Frantic whispering was heard. Then they both turned around.

"We've decided that since you'll probably follow us no matter what you can walk with us to the Great Hall." Said Malfoy. "As long as you don't bother us and when we get there you have to leave us alone."

Niki gave a squeal of delight and launched herself at Malfoy, wrapping her arms around his neck. Malfoy pushed her off rather hurriedly. He looked ….. well …. disgusted. I couldn't help but laugh. Niki laughed too.

Malfoy settled on a glare then turned around and continued walking. I linked arms with Niki and we followed. Eventually we arrived the Great Hall and Malfoy and his friends made their way to the Slytherin table without even looking at us. Niki started to laugh again and I joined in. Then we made our way over to the Hufflepuff table and breakfast.


End file.
